


Not What he Expected

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [94]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Unlikely Crossovers</i> theme: Avengers/H 5-0, Tony Stark/Steve McGarrett, their first meeting</p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What he Expected

"Commander McGarrett. Your team is being reassigned to work with Stark Industries and do some testing of prototype weapons and technology."

"Sir?" Steve questioned. "Now is not a good time to take us out of action for testing," he said trying to convince his commanding officer not to choose them to test some equipment.

"I disagree Commander. You will be working with the head of Stark Industries, Mr. Stark himself."

Steve sighed and nodded. This was definitely not in his game plan but it was obvious there was no way to get out of it. He left the Captain's office and headed to meet up with his team to give them the news.

**.oOo.**

Steve walked into the conference room and found an Air Force Lt Colonel and a man in a suit he assumed was the Tony Stark.

"Commander," the Colonel greeted reaching out to shake Steve's hand. "Colonel Jim Rhodes."

"Colonel, call me Steve if we're going to be working together," Steve said as he shook hands with Rhodes.

"I'm Jim," Rhodes said then turned toward the other man in the room. "Let me introduce you to Tony Stark."

Steve turned toward Stark and smiled. "Mr. Stark."

"Tony, please," Tony said as he reached out to shake hands with Steve. "Thank you for agreeing to work with us. I wanted someone smart to work with. Your record shows you're just the man."

Steve didn't know what to make of the head of Stark Industries. The man in front of him was not what he expected but the longer they talked about the testing his team was going to do, the more he liked Tony Stark and when he got invited out to dinner with him after their meetings ended for the day, he was more than glad to go.


End file.
